Remember the Snow
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: This is a T.K.Kari friendship fic, with hints of Takari, Mimoe, and Taiora. It's also a Christmas fic! What? It's for Christmas in July! When T.K. has to move, how will Kari take the news? Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Well, don't ask what happened to me. I'm out of Iced-Tea...   
  
This is a Christmas fic, *people stare blankly at her*, WHAT? Haven't you ever heard .  
of "Christmas in July"? *Hears a bunch of 'oh, yeah's*   
Yeesh.  
  
This has hints of Takari, with a bit of Mimoe and Taiora depending on how you see it.   
It takes place two years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon.  
  
Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt: 16  
Joe: 17  
T.K., Kari, Davis: 14  
  
I don't own Digimon! Maybe for Christmas... *sweatdrops*   
  
Quote of the Fic: "Time will ease your pain. Life's about changing, nothing ever stays   
the same." Patty Loveless' "How Can I Help You Say Goodbye"  
  
"Remember the Snow"  
~~  
  
T.K. Takaishi, a fourteen year old star basketball player, sighed. Christmas was coming   
soon, and he was moving.   
  
His problem, how to tell his best friend and the other DigiDestined. How was he even   
going to tell his brother?   
  
T.K. began pacing around the room until his mom appeared.  
  
"Hi T.K., what are you- oh, you haven't told them yet, have you?" Nancy asked.   
  
T.K. shook his head no.  
  
Nancy sat down on his bed, looking around at the boxes, " T.K., the sooner you tell   
them the better. Trust me."  
  
T.K. nodded, and his checked his watch, "I have to go now mom."  
  
Nancy smiled, knowing where her son was heading.   
  
~~  
  
T.K. was swinging back and forth, trying to ignore the snow falling around him.  
  
"Hey Squirt, what's up?" Matt asked, coming from behind and giving him a push.  
  
"Matt, I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked, sitting beside his brother.  
  
"Mom and I are moving again."  
  
Matt sighed, "Again? Where to this time? Kyoto?"   
  
T.K. snorted, "I wish. Try Paris, France."  
  
Matt fell off his swing.  
  
T.K. smiled, "That's how I feel about it. Now get off the ground before June comes   
and decides you need CPR."   
  
Matt quickly regained his composure, "When do you leave?"  
  
"Right before Christmas, the 23rd." T.K. said.  
  
"Two more weeks. You tell Kari yet?" Matt asked.   
  
T.K. shook his head no.  
  
"You gotta tell her soon-"  
  
T.K. stood up, cutting Matt off, "Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"T.K., calm down. I didn't mean it that way."   
  
T.K. sat back down, "Sorry Matt, I didn't meant to yell at you."  
  
Matt nodded, "I know."   
  
Both brothers sat in silence, both knowing words to say, but neither saying them.   
Matt's cell phone brought them out of the silence.  
  
After a quick talk, Matt turned to T.K. Before Matt could say a word, T.K. just   
nodded, and Matt smiled and left.   
  
~~  
  
T.K. kept his secret all week, until the DigiDestined were having an early Christmas party.   
T.K. sat on the Kamiya's couch, as everyone partied. He had to laugh when Tai caught Mimi,   
who was visiting, and Joe under the mistletoe. He then had to laugh again when Joe caught   
Tai and Sora under the mistletoe.   
  
Kari was the first one to notice how quiet T.K. was. He sat on the couch drinking   
everything in like he was a man about to die and was allowed one more glass of water.   
She could tell by the way he was acting something was bothering. After avoiding the   
mistletoe (and Davis), Kari took a seat next to T.K.  
  
"What's bothering you T.K.?" Kari asked, studying T.K.   
  
"A lot of things." T.K. said, suddenly liking the floor.  
  
"Like what?" Kari asked again.  
  
"Can I talk to you outside?" T.K. asked.  
  
Kari nodded, wondering what was bothering him.   
  
Both stood up, and after avoiding the mistletoe, albeit unwillingly, and quietly went   
to the balcony. They tried to be quiet knowing one little noise would alert their   
overprotective brothers.   
  
~~  
  
Matt saw T.K. and Kari go outside. He wasn't going to tell Tai, yet, T.K. needed to break  
the news to Kari with as little disturbance as possible. Matt gave his brother a silent   
prayer before heading back over to Tai. When T.K. or Kari started to cry or shake, then   
Tai would know.   
  
~~  
  
"What's bugging you T.K.?" Kari asked, trying to break the silence that had settled between   
them.  
  
"Kari remember what happened soon after we defeated the Dark Masters and returned to Earth?"   
T.K. asked.   
  
"Yeah, not to long after, you moved. It was one of the saddest days of my life."   
Kari replied.   
  
"Well, mom is keeping up the tradition."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"We're moving, again."  
  
Kari sighed, "Where to this time?"   
  
T.K. eyes distanced as he turned from facing Kari to facing towards the city, looking at   
the now falling snow.  
  
"T.K.? Where to his time?"  
  
T.K. turned to face her, his eyes sad, "Paris, Kari, Paris. We're moving to France."  
  
Kari was dumbstruck for a moment, and that was when Tai and Matt came outside.  
  
"You two could get sick standing out here without coats on," Matt chided.   
  
Both nodded and they let their brothers lead them back inside.  
  
~~  
  
"When are you moving?" Kari asked.  
  
"Next week."  
  
"And you waited until now to tell me?" Kari said, trying not to sound hurt or angry.  
  
T.K. turned his eyes to Kari. He needed no words. Kari could see how scared and how he   
didn't want to go. Kari gently smiled at him.   
  
"Kari, I thought I'd tell the others tonight, could you turn down the music?" T.K. asked.  
  
When the music stopped, everyone turned to Kari who was standing by the stereo. She gave   
them surprised looks and gestured towards T.K.   
  
"I have to tell you guys this. My mom and I are moving to Paris, France." T.K. said, his   
voice barely audible.  
  
"When?" Tai asked.   
  
"Next week, the 23rd." T.K. replied, as he turned his head to Kari who turned the music back on.  
  
Mimi came up to T.K., "You'll like France, I do."  
  
T.K. looked at Mimi, "How do you know?"  
  
"I'm getting shipped off to an aunts' house so my parents' can have some quality time.   
She lives in Paris." Mimi said, a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks Mimi," T.K. replied, with a smile.  
  
Mimi nodded, and then went to try and save Joe from Tai and his 'homemade eggnog'. Most   
likely his 'homemade eggnog' was lethal and used to kill people in prisons.   
  
Kari sat down next to T.K., "It won't be so bad T.K., there's e-mail, and we can go to the   
DigiWorld."  
  
T.K. nodded, as Matt came up behind them and put mistletoe between.  
  
Both T.K. and Kari blushed, but did as the tradition said. They could barely hear Davis   
complaining.   
  
Tai and Matt grinned, while their younger siblings broke apart. T.K. stood up, and went   
to the balcony door and watched the snow fall. He was barely aware Kari was standing next   
to him.  
  
"I'll miss you T.K.," Kari said with a sad smile.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Kari," T.K. replied before checking his watch, "I gotta go, bye."  
  
Kari watched as Matt met his younger brother at the door and then watched as they walked away.   
  
~~  
  
T.K. was back in the park, he was sitting on the same swing he sat on when he told Matt the   
news.  
  
"Hey T.K., your mom said I could find you here," Kari said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, well, she knows me too well."  
  
"T.K., I'll miss you when you move."  
  
"I'll miss you to Kari."   
  
The snow softly began to fall around them.  
  
"T.K. does is snow in France?"  
  
T.K. laughed, "I hope so."  
  
"Well, when it does snow, remember me and our first kiss. Remember the fun we had playing in   
the snow when we where younger." Kari said.  
  
"I will, Kari, I will." T.K. said, a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey T.K., wanna build a snow man with me?" Kari asked.  
  
T.K. nodded and laughed.  
  
~~  
  
After the snowman was complete, T.K. had to go, but before he did...  
  
"Merry Christmas Kari, my flight leaves to early for me to say good bye to you at the airport."   
T.K. said smiling as he handed Kari something.  
  
"Can I open it now?" Kari asked.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
Kari examined the little box, and then opened it. Inside was a small silver necklace with a   
snowflake charm.   
  
"Oh T.K., I love it!" Kari said as T.K. helped her put it on.  
  
"I'm glad, I gotta go Kari," T.K. said.  
  
"T.K., since goodbyes are forever, I'll see you later," Kari said as she and T.K. hugged.  
  
"I'll miss you, but I'll come back," T.K. said as he turned to leave the park with Kari next to   
him.  
  
~~  
  
When they got outside the Kamiya's apartment, they hugged again.  
  
"I'll miss you," they said at the same time, both laughing.  
  
Before Kari went inside, she turned to him, "Remember the snow."   
  
T.K. nodded and left.  
  
~~  
  
Well, what do you think? This has a possible of a sequel. Tell me in your reviews, PLEASE!  
  
Please review!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000   
  
P.S.- Merry Christmas!   



	2. Angels of the Snow

Well, since you people wanted a sequel to "Remember the Snow", here it is...  
  
By the way, REVIEWS ARE GOOD.   
  
I don't own Digimon. Heck, I don't even want to own Digimon. I just want to own Joe Kido...   
*drools*  
  
T.K. is 20 and so is Kari...  
Tai, Mimi, and Matt are 22  
Joe is 23  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Life's tough. Get a helmet." Eric Matthews from "Boy Meets World"  
  
The Official Ending to 'Remember the Snow'  
"Angels of the Snow"  
~~  
  
Kari couldn't contain her excitement. T.K. was coming home today, and just in time   
for Christmas!   
  
"Yeesh, Kari, calm down! It's not like you've never seen him before!" Tai said as he   
watched his little sister do a freaky little dance.  
  
"Kari, people are starting to stare." Matt said.  
  
The trio was in the airport waiting for T.K.'s flight to arrive. Ironically, Mimi and   
Joe were on the same flight... But no one felt like questioning that fact.  
  
The DigiDestined sat in peace for a few moments until T.K.'s flight arrived. Matt had   
actually beat Kari in making a run for the gate. After narrowly avoiding a few people,   
Kari slid into a close second. Tai was third, telling people he didn't know the two people   
who had nearly killed them before as he walked through the clear-cut path of scattered   
people and items.  
  
Suddenly, a tall blonde appeared talking with a hazel-haired woman and a blue-haired man.   
The blonde's height easily surpassed the woman, and he passed the man by a few inches.  
  
"T.K.!" Matt called.  
  
The blonde, now named T.K., smiled, and jogged over to the awaiting trio. The woman and the   
man soon followed, both giggling about something.  
  
"You're as big as a building!" Tai said as he hugged T.K.  
  
T.K. and Kari hugged quickly, and T.K. kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Awwww!" the hazel-haired woman cooed.  
  
"Mimi!" T.K. replied, with a warning tone, "Joe, keep your fiancée in check!"  
  
Matt turned to Mimi and Joe, "You two are going to get married?"  
  
Both nodded, and Kari congratulated them.  
  
"Yeah, sometime next year, after I finish college," Mimi replied. (An- Okay, I'm happy,   
I got my Mimoe into this!)  
  
After everyone went and saved their luggage from the airport, they headed to the hotel.  
  
"Kari, can I talk to you later?" T.K. asked.  
  
Kari nodded, and then the group, went for food.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey Kari," T.K. replied, as she took a seat next to him on a park bench.  
  
Not to far away, a girl and boy sat on the same swings that Kari and T.K. were on, the day   
before he left. Both appeared intent on the conversation going on between the two on the   
bench.   
  
"So, how have you been?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Same old, same old. What about you?"  
  
"Same old for me too. Kari, I know this isn't any of my business, but are you dating anyone?"  
  
Kari shook her head, "No, college is more important than a boyfriend."  
  
Kari watched as T.K.'s face fell, as if in disappointment, and wondered why. The two children   
looked at each other, frowning.  
  
"Oh, me neither. I could have had my pick of girls though."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, half of my school was after me. It got so bad after my e-mail address was somehow   
leaked through the school newspaper."  
  
Kari laughed and asked what happened.  
  
"Well, if you were wondering why I sometimes didn't e-mail you, I had at least 40 e-mails a   
day from 'fans' of mine. I just couldn't take it. Some of them had names like 'T.K.'s #1fan'   
and 'Mrs. Takaishi1256'. I guess she got that number because of how many 'Mrs. Takaishi'   
e-mail address out there."  
  
Kari smiled, "I missed you. It wasn't the same without you."  
  
"I missed you too. Remember our first kiss, in the snow?"  
  
The two children looked at each other and smiled, as snow began to fall.   
  
"Hey, T.K., wanna build a snowman?" Kari asked.  
  
Laughing, T.K. nodded.   
  
~~  
  
Halfway through building the snowman, or snowwoman (they weren't sure), building, Kari   
slipped, and T.K. caught her.  
  
"Thanks," Kari replied, breathing in T.K.'s sweet scent.  
  
"Any time," T.K. replied, as he let Kari go, albeit unwillingly.  
  
As they finished the snowwoman, as Kari decided, she slipped again. Again, T.K. was there   
to catch her, but this time, he also caught her lips. Blushing, they broke up.   
The two children smiled as they saw the blush, yet the tenderness in their eyes.  
  
"Kari, I didn't mean to take advantage of you, honest," T.K. said, his face down.  
  
Kari smiled, and she tilted his head to look at here, "T.K., I know you would never do anything   
like that, but T.K...."  
  
T.K. looked up at Kari when she trailed off. T.K. had to admit, he loved her. She was   
everything to him, and would always be everything to him. He had missed her so much when   
he was in France. (An- Let's see how corny I can get.) She was life to him. Sure, with   
half of Paris after him, he could have any pick of whom he wanted to date, but long before   
Paris, he chose Kari.   
  
Kari knew T.K. would never take advantage of her, and that was why she loved him. He was   
gentle, yet strong, warm, and yet a lone wolf. His actions almost always had explanations,   
and he thought before he did things. To Kari, T.K. was the perfect one. Yes, she did have   
Davis chasing after her still, but long before him, she chose him.  
  
"T.K., it's alright. I know you wouldn't do that, and that's why I love you." Kari said, not   
realizing she had said the last part until it was to late.  
  
"Kari," T.K. said, surprised.  
  
Kari mentally scolded herself and then quickly said goodbye. T.K. grabbed her wrist before   
she got away, and both felt electricity in the touch. Kari faced T.K., surprised.  
  
"Kari, I love you too," T.K. said, pulling Kari gently towards him.   
  
Kari smiled and snuggled into his arms, "I missed you more than you could image."  
  
"I missed you more."   
  
The two children playing smiled at this exchange, and quickly disappeared into the night air.  
  
"Weren't there two kids playing there before?" Kari asked, looking at the now empty swings,   
while pulling out of T.K.'s arms to get a better look.  
  
T.K. shrugged, and pulled Kari back into his arms, "I wasn't paying attention to anyone but   
you... Great, now I sound like Davis."  
  
Kari smiled and leaned into his embrace, "Oh well."  
  
T.K. gently kissed her cheek, "Merry Christmas, Kari."  
  
"Merry Christmas T.K."  
  
T.K. gently kissed Kari's lips, and she returned the kiss, both loving the moment.   
As the snow fell around them, both were happier than they had ever been. They would always   
remember, and love, the snow.   
  
~~  
  
Freaky ending, isn't it? But it's the end!  
  
Please review! Authors love good reviews!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



End file.
